Hunger Games - Alia Legora
by T.Gabrielle
Summary: J'avais seulement douze ans... Ceci est mon histoire, l'histoire de ma mort.
1. Chapitre 1

Alia Legora – Hunger Games

Le soleil se lève, j'ouvre les yeux doucement et regarde le toit gris de la chambre. Je tourne la tête encore à moitié endormie, quelques rayons de soleil entrent par la fenêtre, il va faire beau, ce sera une très belle journée de récolte. En palpant le lit, je sens les corps chauds de mes trois petites sœurs, leurs respirations sont calmes, elles dorment encore profondément. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, pour ne réveiller personne. J'enfile un vieux t-shirt rose et un short, parfait pour le travail. C'est bientôt l'heure des récoltes, mais je ne suis pas pressée de réveiller les autres, car même avec ce beau soleil et ces oiseaux qui chantent, aujourd'hui c'est le pire jour de l'année. Le jour de la moisson. Le jour où tous les habitants du district font des cauchemars avec les horreurs des Hunger Games. Le jour ou tous ceux de douze à dix-huit ans prient pour que son nom ne soit pas inscrit sur le petit papier tiré au hasard devant la foule. Le jour où tout le monde fait la fête le soir, sauf deux familles.

Je me rends alors compte qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de récolte pour moi aujourd'hui, car je viens de faire 12 ans, et mon nom peut être tiré au sort pour la première fois. Mon nom est inscrit 11 fois. Cette pensée me pétrifie, je reste là, debout, en attendant que quelqu'un se lève pour me prendre dans les bras.

La première à se lever est Marta, ma grande sœur. Son nom est inscrit plus de 25 fois. Marta a 14 ans, n'a pas peur du jour de la moisson, et est certaine que se sort maudit ne tombera jamais sur nous. Elle vient me parler pour éloigner ma peur, doucement, elle m'enlace et me donne un morceau de vieux pain.

« N'ai pas peur Alia, nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux pour que tu sois choisie. Toi et moi sommes en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas » Elle me dit ses phrases d'un ton si calme et certain, que je ne peux ne pas y croire. Je mets mon inquiétude de côté et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi » dis-je avec la bouche pleine de pain. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, surement pour sortir et jouer à grimper aux arbres, comme tous les jours. Soudain, une pensée m'envahit.

« Marta. » dis-je sans cacher mon inquiétude. Elle se retourne doucement.

« Si par hasard, de suis choisie pour les jeux, promet-moi de ne pas te porter volontaire, je préfère mourir dans cette arène à te voir souffrir pour moi ». Son expression est douce et triste en même temps, cette promesse doit être difficile pour elle. Ma sœur ne dit rien.

« Et puis, nous avons besoin de toi pour nourrir la famille, tu est la plus grande, la plus intelligente, et si tu meurs, tout le monde en souffriras ». Je la vois se rapprocher de moi doucement, elle me prend dans ces bras et tourne ma tête pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

« Ecoute » dit-elle d'un ton serein en essuyant les quelques larmes qui tombaient sur me joues :

« Ton nom ne sera pas choisie, et n'y le mien, et n'y celui de nos sœurs dans quelques années, il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ici avec toi, maintenant, et pour toujours. Jamais aucune de nous n'ira dans cette arène, je te le promets. »

Ce qui me faisait peur, était que nôtre famille avait pris plusieurs tesseraes avant les récoltes, on manquait de beaucoup trop de choses. Même mes trois petites sœurs auraient leur nom écrit plusieurs fois dès leurs douze ans, je hais le capitole pour ça. Pourquoi nous faire subir à des jeux si horribles ? Pour montrer le pouvoir du capitole ? Nous le savons déjà que le capitole est puissant, ces jeux sont fait uniquement pour leur plaisir de nous voir crever dans cette arène.

Je marche vers la grande armoire en bois de la chambre, le seul meuble entier de la maison. Je prends l'ancienne robe de ma mère, qui a servi à ma sœur l'année dernière, maintenant qu'elle a grandi, la robe ne lui va plus, et c'est à moi de la de temps pour un bain, il n'y a pas d'eau, je l'enfile et me regarde dans le miroir. La robe violette est un peu trop grande pour moi, les manches sont trop longes et le bas traîne par terre, mais je n'ai pas le choit, c'est la seule que nous avons. Je plie les manches et met la ceinture de la robe un peu plus haute. C'est mieux, je peux marcher maintenant. Je me regarde à nouveau dans la glace et je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, je serais heureuse si cette tenue n'étaient pas réservée pour le jour de la moisson. J'attache mes cheveux noirs par une queue de cheval.

En sortant de chez moi, je croise Marta, elle rentre pour se préparer pour plus tard, je vais l'aider. Elle enfile un pantalon mauve et un t-shirt violet et parait satisfaite, je la trouve très joli, même avec ces habits pas très propres. Nous sortons ensembles de la maison, plusieurs jeunes marchent vers la même direction que nous, tous avec la même expression inquiète. Des pacificateurs patrouillent afin de nous rapatrier vers le lieu de la cérémonie, comme si on ne savait pas ou y aller. En fait, ils sont là que pour nous faire peur.

En arrivant à la place centrale du district, je me sépare de ma sœur pour aller au registre confirmer ma présence. Une pacificatrice me pique le doit et je pousse un petit cri, elle me dit de me taire et prend une goutte de mon sang pour m'enregistrer. « Suivant » elle dit d'un air indifférent, je marche vers en dehors de la file. Il y a tellement de monde, que je ne sais plus ou y aller, j'ai peur. Soudain, mon esprit s'éteint, mon corps suit les autres de mon âge et se place ou il faut, mais je ne pense plus à rien, je veux juste partir d'ici.

Quand tout le monde est installé, et que les pacificateurs nous entourent de partout, une jeune femme avec les cheveux verts et attachés en un énorme chignon vient de derrière le grand écran. L'hôtesse du district 11 a l'air d'une pomme géante, elle vient tirer au sort les noms des deux malheureux qui participeront aux Hunger Games cette année.

« Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Je m'appelle Margueritta et je suis vôtre hôtesse cette année, » Dit-elle d'un ton heureux. Elle montre du doigt deux hommes assis sur le côté de la scène, ils ont l'air mort, je suis sure qu'ils sont bourrés ou drogués.

« Voici Gariam et Victor, des anciens gagnants du district, qui seront les mentors des tributs choisis » Elle parait heureuse de ses mots, et fait un signe pour qu'on allume le grand écran.

Il commence alors la vidéo propagande des jeux, dans ce moment, nous passons en direct dans tout la vidéo fini, notre pomme verte géante s'approche toute excitée de la première boule de verre :

« D'abord les tribus femelles, voyons voir qui est la chanceuse de cette année ! ». Elle attrape un petit papier de ses mains blanches ornées de plusieurs bijoux.

Ce ne sera pas moi, Marta me l'a promis. Alors que notre hôtesse s'approche du micro avec le papier à la main, je sens que je n'ai plus raison d'avoir peur. Un nom sera dit, ce ne sera pas le mien, n'y celui de ma sœur, et je pourrais vivre encore un an sans avoir peur de la mort.

« Alia Legora » dit-elle joyeusement en me cherchant du regard.

C'est mon nom. Je n'ose pas y croire. Je ne peux pas bouger. Deux pacificateurs viennent me traîner jusqu'à la cène, je ne veux pas y aller. Tout le monde me regarde avec pitié.

« Allez vient ma jolie petite fille, tu as eu la chance d'être choisie pour les jeux ! Monte vite sur scène ! » Sa vois me donne encore moins envie d'y aller. Mais je me débats pas, je me fais entraîner sans rien dire jusqu'à coté de notre hôtesse Margueritta.

D'où je suis, je peux voir ma sœur qui me regarde inquiète. Ma mère et mes sœurs sont en pleurs, et mon père me regarde d'un air triste, mais il m'encourage à ne pas pleurer. Pleurer est in signe de faiblesse, je ne dois pas me montrer faible devant tout Panem, ou je serais tué la première. Sur scène, je n'écoute plus ce qui ce passe, je me fiche du garçon qui sera choisi, je veux juste me concentrer pour ne pas montrer que je suis faible. Parce que oui, je suis faible, et je n'ai aucune chance.

Madame pomme verte du diable se rapproche du micro encore une fois.

« Il y a des volontaires ? »

Je regarde ma sœur en la suppliant du regard pour qu'elle ne se porte pas volontaire, soudain, elle tombe par terre et pleure toutes ces larmes, mais ne dit rien.

« Très bien » dit notre hôtesse indifférente du fait d'avoir ou pas eu de volontaires.

« Allons au tribut mâle ». Elle s'approche de la boule de verre situé du côté inverse. Je ne prête plus attention.

« Argon Marbultia » Dit-elle du même ton joyeux. Tous les garçons se retournent pour voir l'expression du pauvre tribut choisi. C'est un garçon d'environ quinze ans, qui devient rouge comme une tomate en marchant vers la scène, il n'est pas entraîné par des pacificateurs, mais on peut voir qu'il lutte contre les larmes. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu une fois ou deux dans la rue. Il n'est pas très fort il n'a aucune chance de survivre, je parie qu'il va mourir très tôt. Comme moi.

Le reste de la moisson se passe très vite, Il n'y a aucun volontaire pour Argon Marbultia, le maire lit le traité de trahison, mais je ne l'écoute pas, et à la fin, Je serre la main d'Argon avant que l'hymne de Panem annonce la fin de la cérémonie.

Après tout cela, je suis emmenée dans un petit bâtiment, j'espère pouvoir voir ma famille avant mourir, j'ai besoin de faire mes adieux a Marta. La pièce est toute blanche, et on y trouve un canapé orange, ou je m'assoie pour ne pas m'évanouir. La porte s'ouvre, Mes trois sœurs et ma mère entrent en premier.

« Vous avez trois minutes » Dit un pacificateur avant de refermer la porte et nous laisser en famille. Enfin, je peux pleurer. Mes sœurs, ma mère et moi restons là, pendant deux minutes, sans rien dire, seulement entrain de pleurer dans les bras l'une des autres. Mais il ne faut pas que je fasse mes adieux comme ça, j'ai besoin de me montrer forte pour elles.

« Je vous aime toutes, très très fort, je veux que vous continuez vos vies sans moi, sans pleurer. Les années que j'ai passée avec vous étaient parfaites. Merci pour tout, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas peur de mourir.» Je les embrasse toutes et un pacificateur ouvre la porte avec violence pour annoncer que le temps est fini.

Avant de passer par la porte, ma mère se retourne.

« Je t'aime ma chérie, et je sais que tu es capable de gagner ces jeux, je crois en toi pour revenir à la maison. » Sa voix est coupée par la porte fermée.

Une minute après, Marta entre affolée. Elle a le visage rouge d'avoir pleurée et quelques marques bizarres sur les bras. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, j'aurais dû me porter volontaire ! Tu vas mourir par ma faute, ce n'est pas juste pour toi ! » Elle éclate en sanglots, moi aussi. Mais je suis heureuse de ne pas été remplacée par Marta, ce serait trop douloureux pour moi et les autres de la voir mourir. Elle va se récupérer, et la famille a besoin d'elle, pas de moi.

« Tu sais monter aux arbres et te cacher ! Tu es intelligente Alia, tu connais les plantes et les animaux, tu peux gagner, il suffit de laisser les tributs carrières s'entre-tuer. Il ne faut pas que tu te montres faible, pendant les entraînements, apprends à utiliser des armes, tu vas voir, tu vas réussir ! Il ne faut pas perdre les espoirs que parce que tu as que 12 ans... » Sur cette dernière phrase, elle perd la voix en pleurant.

« Je vais essayer » Dis-je pas convaincu que ce qu'elle dit est vrai.

Je lui essuie les larmes. Le temps imparti est écoulé, Marta sort de la pièce et je l'entends éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois avant que la porte se referme. Moi, je ne pleure plus.

Mon père est le prochain visiteur, il a l'air fatigué. Lui aussi à des étranges blessures, comme Marta, sauf que les siennes vont jusqu'au visage. Je me demande que c'est-t 'il passé.

« Papa, pourquoi est-tu blessé ? » Je demande en oubliant que j'ai que trois minutes pour faire mes adieux.

« J'ai juste défendu ta sœur ma chérie, tu sais comment ils sont les pacificateurs ici... Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mes blessures et de ses crétins de pacificateurs.» Il me prend dans ses bras comme quand j'étais plus petite. Mais défendre ma sœur de quoi ?

« Je viens te dire que je t'aime Alia, et que même si tu gagnes pas ces jeux, tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs. » Il me serre contre lui, je me sens mieux. Je ne veux plus qu'il me lâche, je me sens en sécurité avec mon père.

« Je t'aime aussi papa » murmure-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Chante pour moi ma chérie, j'aimerais t'entendre chanter une dernière fois. Je sais que ça va te calmer. »

Quand on sortait pour se promener avec mon père, il me demandait de chanter pour lui, parce que j'avais peur des araignées, et cela me changeait les idées. C'est devenu une habitude, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'on part se promener, je lui chante une chanson. Même si je n'ai plus peur des araignées.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un pacificateur ouvre la porte pour annoncer que le temps est fini. Quand la porte est presque fermée, j'aperçois mon père tomber par terre. Quelqu'un l'a frappé.

La porte est déjà fermée, mais je peux encore voir mon père tomber juste devant moi. Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela ? C'est moi qui dois souffrir, pas mon père ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un souffre par ma faute, principalement ma famille.

Je reste là, immobile, j'attends que quelqu'un d'autre entre pour m'expliquer que ce que j'ai vu était faux. Mais plus personne vient. La panique m'envahit, mon père est-t-il mort ? Que lui a-t-on fait ? Je ne vais pas supporter rester ici à attendre pendant longtemps. Et Marta, Mon père a dit qu'il l'avait protégée, mais de quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'elle avait aussi été frappée ? Et mes petites sœurs ? Ma mère ? Des millions de questions sans réponses se posent dans ma tête, je suis au point d'exploser quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

C'est Gregoria, une amie très proche de la famille. Elle nous a accueillies chez elle pendant quelques mois quand on a dû abandonner notre maison lors des temps plus difficiles.

Je lui saute dessus et pleure toutes mes larmes, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me consoler. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vais plus jamais revoir mon père.

« Gregoria » dis-je en sanglotant « que c'est-t-il passé à mon père ? Je l'ai vu tomber avant que la porte se ferme, quelqu'un l'a frappé ! » Je ne pouvais plus parler, ma bouche faisait que trembler et ma voix était coincé dans ma gorge. J'avais peur de la réponse.

« Alia, rien c'est passé à ton père, il a juste trébuche sur la marche. Tout vas très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire des soucis pour lui. Tu es juste effrayée, ton cerveau te fait des tours, c'est tout » Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me chante une berceuse.

Je suis sure que ce que j'ai vu était vrai, mais je préfère croire aux mots de Gregoria, sinon je vais devenir folle. Quelques mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche :

« Veille sur ma famille, s'il te plait. C'est moi qui doit souffrir, pas eux » Dans cette phrase, je ferme les yeux et écoute sa berceuse, qui est coupée de temps en temps par un sanglot. Quelques minutes après, le temps est fini, je reviens à la réalité. J'ai fait mes adieux à tous ceux que j'aimais, maintenant, je suis prête à mourir.

Je suis escortée avec Argon jusqu'à la gare en voiture. Je n'avais jamais entrée dans une voiture, c'est vraiment un transport génial, j'étais tellement fascinée par le paysage que j'ai failli oublier que ce transport m'envoyait direct à la mort certaine. Margueritta n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Nos mentors avaient l'air de se moquer de nous, ils savaient qu'on n'avait aucune chance.

La gare est bourrée de journalistes, ils viennent pour nous filmer. J'essaye de détourner le regard en sortant de la voiture pour que personne ne remarque que je suis apeurée. En vain. Ma peur est certainement trop lisible sur mon visage. Je veux entrer dans le train le plus vite possible et me cacher quelque part pour pleurer tranquille.

En entrant dans le train, j'oublie complètement mon plan de pleurer dans un coin. Je remarque que le train est spacieux, et on y trouve des tables remplies de différents plats. Du poulet, des salades, des tartes ! Mais comment ils peuvent se gaver de nourriture comme ça si nous mourrons de faim dans le district ?! C'est vraiment injuste tout cela. Mais autant en profiter, puis-ce que je vais mourir dans quelques jours. Je me précipite vers une petite rangée de bombons au chocolat, ils ont l'air tellement bons, et chez moi, on a jamais du chocolat, Marta allais adorer cet endroit.

Penser à Marta me coupe la faim, je me rappelle encore une fois que je suis emmenée vers le plus horrible des endroits.

Margueritta vient nous présenter nos mentors, on doit commencer à les parler pour qu'ils nous donnent des conseils pour les jeux. Sincèrement, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas des têtes à pouvoir nous aider, c'est juste des ivrognes, ils sont loin de ce qu'ils étaient avant leurs jeux.

« On va faire comme ça » dit Goriam, un des mentors, en frappant fortement sur la table. Margueritta s'éclipse.

« Chacun de vous aura l'aide d'un de nous, moi je peux m'en occuper de la mademoiselle et Victor de Argon, ou le contraire, comme vous préférez. Ce sera équitable et tout le monde sera content »Il fait un petit rire ironique à chaque fin de phrase, c'est angoissant. Quand il finit de parler, il sourit à nouveau et part vers la table des boissons. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa proposition, pour moi, toute aide est nécessaire. Mais je n'ose pas m'opposer à lui.

L'autre ivrogne s'approche de moi et me regarde logement d'un regard plein de pitié, je suis un peu gênée au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille qui va mourir dans les Hunger Games avant ?! Je crois que je suis déjà assez apeurée comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de vos regards de pitié pour tout empirer ! » Je me presse de partir du coté inverse, si je restais là, j'allais éclater en sanglots.

Alors que j'essaie de trouver une cachette pour pleurer, je me cogne contre Margueritta qui tenait un petit gâteau. La crème du cupcake s'étale sur ses vêtements fushia et elle me regarde dégoûtée.

« Bravo ! Regarde ce que t'as fait, espèce de petite idiote ! Maintenant je vais devoir changer tout mon look ! Et arrête de pleurer, ton visage sale parait encore plus dégueulasse avec ses larmes noirs de terre qui coulent. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras des sponsors ! » Elle repart de l'autre sens en claquant ses talons pour bien montrer son mécontentement. J'éclate en sanglots. Je pleurs toutes les larmes que j'avais accumulés jusqu'ici, la seule chose que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi, cet endroit me fait peur. Quelques minutes après, j'essuie mes larmes, essaye de nettoyer mon visage et je repars parler aux mentors.

Gariam et Victor sont assis en train de discuter au tour de quelques verres, ils sont soûls bien sûr, et leur conversation n'a pas l'air très animée. Argon est avec eux, ils doivent être en train de décider qui va s'occuper de qui à partir de maintenant, je m'approche en essayant de rester calme et de me montrer courageuse. Une des chaises de la table est libre, je m'assois et essaye de regarder Victor d'un air indifférent, ça ne doit pas marcher, car il éclate de rire.

« Tu auras besoin de changer ce petit regard si tu veux trouver des sponsors » Me dit-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Je baisse les yeux, c'est déjà la deuxième personne qui sous-entend que personne ne vas vouloir m'aider pendant les jeux.

« On a décidé avec Victor, je m'en occuperais de toi et lui d'Argon, pas de discutions. Tu as intérêt à bien m'écouter si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner. » Il remplit son verre d'un alcool que je ne connais pas et boit tout avec une seule gorgée. Des serveurs muets viennent m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre, pour que je me lave et me change avant le diner.

La chambre est énorme, plus grande que ma maison et celle des voisins ensembles. Le sol est recouvert d'une moquette mauve, si douce que je pourrais dormir par terre mieux que chez moi. Un lit de couple est placé au milieu de la pièce, avec des dizaines d'oreillers qui ressemblent à des marshmallows. Tout est si beau que c'est presque agréable de me retrouver ici. Je n'ose pas me coucher sur le lit, j'ai peur de tout salir, je vais direct vers la salle de bain pour me laver.

Après 20 minutes sous une douche chaude et des dizaines de crèmes différents, je suis appelée pour diner. Jamais je n'avais pris une douche, et l'eau chaude est calmante, je me sens bien à nouveau. Je m'habille avec un pantalon noir et un débardeur rose que j'ai pris dans l'armoire de la chambre et je quitte la pièce.

Pour le diner, jamais je n'avais vue autant de nourriture. En entrée, un Carpaccio de tortillon à la noisette et au sésame noir, servi avec une petite salade d'herbes. Après, une coquille d'agneau croustillante à la sauce Porto et des haricots verts, délicieux. Et pour le dessert, un petit gâteau roulé au chocolat. Je me suis tellement concentrée sur les plats, que j'ai complètement oublié la présence de Margueritta, Argon, Victor et Goriam. Après avoir finie de manger, je voie Margueritta qui commente la façon d'on je mange à Victor, elle ne comprend pas que chez nous, il n'y a pas de bonnes manières. Et sincèrement, je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense de moi.

Après le diner, le ventre plein, je vais m'allonger sur mon lit, au milieu de mes dizaines de marshmallows, et je passe toute la nuit à penser à un moyen de gagner les jeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis assise sur une pierre, au milieu d'une énorme forêt, je me rappelle plus de comment je suis arrivée ici. Il faut que je me cache, c'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Je monte sur un arbre devant moi pour essayer de voir ou je suis, je cherche quelque chose, je ne sais plus quoi, des énormes feuilles cachent une partie de ma vision. Je ne vois rien à part de la forêt à l'horizon. Je tiens une arme, elle est en sang. J'ai tué quelqu'un, mais qui ? Je suis dans l'arène. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

Sur le sommet de l'arbre, j'aperçois de loin un lac. A côté, les carrières sont groupés, ils mangent et boivent devant un feu et se moquent probablement de ces victimes. L'un deux tourne la tête vers moi, il paraît beaucoup plus près que toute à leur, il m'a vue. Je n'ai pas le temps de descendre, l'arbre est désormais à moins de cinq mètres du lac maintenant. J'essaye de me cacher avec des feuilles, mais elles paraissent soudain très petites. Je suis condamnée, je ne peux plus m'enfuir. L'un des carrières monte sur l'arbre un couteau à la main, je ne vois pas son visage, mais je sais que je vais mourir maintenant. Le couteau s'enfonce sur la chair de ma cuisse, et une douleur irréelle me fait hurler.

Je me réveille dans un sursaut, je suis en sueur, je touche ma jambe pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas blessé.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, ce n'est pas encore vrai... » Dis-je à moi-même pour essayer de me calmer, mais ça ne marche pas bien sûr. Il est cinq heures du matin, je ne peux plus dormir. La seule solution est de profiter de la douche chaude et y rester le temps de me calmer.

Cinq heures et demie. Sortir de l'eau est un défi pour moi, je suis si bien ici, tout parait irréel sous la douche, l'eau chaude me fait oublier mes problèmes. Mais il faut que j'aille manger, aujourd'hui, Victor va me donner des conseils pour les jeux. Même si nous le sachions tous que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Quand je me retrouve à la salle à manger, il n'y a personne, à part des muets, quand ils me voient, ils partent chercher le petit déjeuner. Sur la table, apparaissent des dizaines de croissants, pancakes, petits pains et confitures différentes, ainsi comme des gâteaux, des fruits, des crèmes de toutes sortes et des gaufres pleins de chantilly. Je goutte un peu de tout, tout est si nouveau pour moi !

Quand je finie de manger, il est six heures et demi, personne est encore réveillé. Je vais marcher un peu dans le train pour visiter et changer les idées quand je tombe sur Armon. Il est pâle et à des énormes cernes, je crois qu'il n'a pas dormi, je le comprends. Il détourne le regard et part vers la salle à manger, il ne veut probablement pas socialiser avec moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne préfère pas parler à quelqu'un qui va vouloir me tuer dans quelques jours.

Quelques temps après, Gariam est enfin debout, il va pouvoir me donner des conseils. Je l'attends manger impatiemment. Quand il se lève de table, j'hésite à aller lui parler, j'attends quelques minutes dans l'angoisse avant d'avoir le courage de l'approcher.

« On peut commencer ? » Dis-je.

Il ne me regarde même pas.

« Je veux dire... Si nous pouvons commencer avec les conseils ? » Je réessaye.

Il fait exprès, il m'ignore.

« S'il vous plait » Dis-je triste « J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ». Gariam se retourne brusquement vers moi.

« Quelqu'un t'attaque à ta gauche avec un couteau, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-il avant de se retourner et se servir un verre. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Trop tard, tu es morte. La prochaine fois il faudra être plus rapide petite. » Il repart avec le verre à la main. J'ai compris qu'il ne va pas beaucoup m'aider. Énervée, je décide de rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à plus tard, je ne veux plus croiser personne.

Trois heures de l'après-midi, je me suis douché sept fois, j'ai besoin de me calmer. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas rester ainsi toute seule.

Je décide d'aller marcher dans le train, je sais qu'on est presque arrivée, j'ai besoin d'air. Dans la salle principale, Margueritta, Gariam, Victor et Armon sons chacun dans un coin, personne ne parle, l'ambiance est tendue. Mais je me fiche de tout ça, je veux juste arriver et commencer à m'entraîner, cela, au moins, va me servir à quelque chose dans les jeux. Je prends une place dans un des fauteuils et regarde le paysage qui passe, on se croirait dans un film. Un film d'horreur.

Soudain, Margueritta exclame :

« On est presque arrivé ! » Elle applaudie, comme pour fêter une victoire. Elle doit être contente d'être loin des districts, j'en suis sure qu'elle se répugne de chez moi. J'imagine que quand on vit au Capitole, on est si aveuglé par le luxe, que on finit par pas savoir comment vivent les autres. Ou alors ils savent très bien comment on vie, mais ils s'en fichent, c'est plus probable.

Le train entre dans un tunnel, ça veut dire qu'on arrive. Dans le noir, je peux comparer les mentors à des fantômes, tellement ils sont pâles et maigres. Après quelques minutes sous le tunnel, la lumière rentre par les fenêtres à nouveau. Dehors, des milliers de personnes habillés bizarrement crient et applaudissent notre arrivée. Quelques-unes font coucou avec les deux mains, en espérant la même chose de notre part.

« Fait coucou aussi. Tu es petite, tu auras des sponsors s'ils te trouvent mignonne. » Dit Gariam en me regardant.

Je me retourne vers la fenêtre et fait coucou à la foule. Un peu de temps après, Armon me rejoint, la foule est hystérique. Personne ne parait contre le fait de nous envoyer direct vers la mort. Mais je fais semblant d'être heureuse, comme ça ils vont me soutenir. Et j'aurais peut-être des chances.

Quand le train s'arrête, j'ai bien intégrée mon rôle de petite fille mignonne et heureuse. Nous sommes filmés et mitraillés de photos, quand on entre enfin dans un endroit calme, j'en peux plus, ces tonnes de journalistes et cette foule me fatiguent. La salle est grande et nous sommes envoyés chacun d'un côté par des gens inconnus.

« Essaye de pas trop hurler, ils aiment pas ça. » chuchote Gariam avant de partir avec Margueritta vers la direction contraire.

Hurler ? Pourquoi ? On va nous torturer ? Je suis tendue, je ne croyais pas qu'on allait souffrir avant les jeux.

On m'emmène dans une salle ou trois femmes m'attendent. C'est elles qui vont s'en occuper de moi je crois. Une des trois à la peau violette, j'en suis sure que ce n'est pas naturel, et c'est ridicule. Elles sont toutes vêtues de façons exagérées et colorées, c'est la mode du capitole j'en déduis. La femme à la peau violette vient me parler, elle a des talons très hauts et marche avec des petits pas.

« Bonjour petite fille, je m'appelle Aïda Garlyne. Elles sont Raquel Dimmus et Ursilla Parques. Nous allons te rendre belle. »

En plus elle dit que je suis moche, moi au moins, je n'ai pas la peau violette. Ursilla, une des femmes vêtue en rose fuchsia, m'emmène vers une autre salle, ou je dois retirer mes vêtements pour être analysée.

« Il faut utiliser de la cire » Dit le médecin à une autre femme avant qu'elle m'emmène autre part.

Dans une autre salle, ils me mettent de la cire dans les bords de mes sourcils. Et après ils tirent. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Gariam m'a dit de ne pas hurler. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils font ça sur les jambes des autres filles, mais pas sur les miennes, car je n'ai pas encore de poils aux jambes, heureusement.

Après un quart d'heures d'arrachage de sourcils et une heure de lavage des cheveux, je suis entraînée vers une autre pièce ou je vais me faire maquillée par Aïda, Raquel et Ursilla. Vêtue seulement d'un peignoir, je m'assois dans un petit fauteuil blanc, et attend pendant que mes maquilleuses remplissent mon visage de poudre. Ils me tirent les cils, les paupières, les sourcils et les joues de partout, mais ne me parlent pas, j'ai l'impression d'être seulement un objet. Après tout cela, ils me tirent les cheveux en arrière avant de les attacher avec des milliers de barrettes.

Maintenant, c'est l'heure de voir mon styliste, il va m'habiller, enfin. Dans l'autre pièce, un homme d'environs quarante ans et d'un regard bien veillant m'attend. Il me regarde pendant quelques minutes et après, vient me parler.

« Bonjour petite tribut du onze, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Il me parle comme si j'étais un bébé. Il doit avoir pitié de moi, c'est pour ça.

« Alia » Dis-je sèchement « Et pas besoin de me parler comme ça, je ne suis pas un bébé »

« OK, comme tu veux. Je m'appelle Yanis Makadan, je t'assure que tu seras très bien habillée pour la parade. » Il répond calmement.

Un quart d'heures après, me voilà vêtue d'une petite robe verte avec des motifs de fleurs qui me rappellent les fleurs de mon district. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne reconnais pas la fille devant moi.

Juste devant moi, est placée une fille extraordinairement belle. Ces cheveux aux nuances chocolat sont attachés avec des dizaines de barrettes colorées, et quelques mèches retombent sur le côté. Sur son visage couleur caramel, aucune trace, aucun bouton, juste une fleur mauve dessinée sur sa joue droite. Sur son petit corps, une adorable robe verte qui s'arrête au niveau des genoux, quelques couleurs décorant la jupe font penser à des petites fleurs naissant de partout. Des espeunkias, qui sont des fleurs très belles et en même temps mortelles, décorent entièrement la partie gauche de la robe. Le tout ressemble à une petite poupée en même temps mignonne et dangereuse. Mais comment cette fille peut-t-elle être moi ?

Je reste là à me regarder, éblouie. Non pour raison de beauté, mais par le fait de ne trouver aucun défaut sur cette tenue, qui efface toute la douleur de mon regard et impose une image heureuse et menaçante de moi. Mon visage à l'air innocent, mais les fleurs indiquent le danger. Pourvu que le public apprécie cette tenue autant que moi.

« Alors, la petite princesse des fleurs a fini de s'admirer ? » Dit Yanis d'un ton sarcastique, mais pas méchant.

« Merci » Dis-je « C'est vraiment très beau, si j'ai une chance de gagner, c'est bien à cause de cette tenue... »

« J'ai fait une robe en fleurs pour toi parce que ton districts fait de l'agriculture, et les espeunkias sont si belles, que même le capitole en utilise pour la décoration, après avoir extrait son venin bien sûr. Je suis sure que tu vas être la plus belle, car tu es une petite fleur toi aussi.

Je souris. Il me fait un signe de bonne chance avant de partir. Gariam vient pour m'emmener au lieu de la parade.

Dans une autre pièce, les chars sont près à partir. Les premiers tributs arrivent avec leurs mentors et se préparent pour sortir. Moi, je me contente d'essayer de sourire à tout le monde qui me croise. Argon arrive avec Victor, il est vêtue avec des fleurs aussi, mais seulement avec des espeunkias, ce sont les mêmes fleurs que moi, mais après avoir perdu son venin. Sans venin, les espeunkias sont mauves, elles continuent très belles, mais paraissent encore plus dangereuses. Son costume est spectaculaire et lui aussi à une fleur peinte sur la joue, on pourrait même croire qu'il est beau au naturel. Nos costumes se complètent, le public va nous adorer.

Je monte dans le chariot avec Argon et me prépare pour la parade, Gariam me conseille de sourire et lever la main au public.

Les premiers chars partent. Mon angoisse augmente de plus en plus.

C'est à nous, les chevaux commencent à marcher et les lumières de dehors m'aveuglent pendant quelques secondes. L'allée est grande avec des écrans à chaque cinq mètres, nos visages s'affichent dès qu'on s'approche. Je souris le plus possible et tend la main vers la foule, Argon à mon côté envoie des bisous et des clins d'œil. La foule nous envoie des objets et des fleurs, c'est un signe qu'ils nous aiment.

Arrivée à la place principale, l'hymne de Panem et les hurlements s'arrêtent pour que le président Kerr prenne la parole. Je continue à sourire comme si j'étais ravi d'être ici.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, tributs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! » Dans cette phrase, la foule est à nouveau hystérique.

« Je suis heureux de votre présence, et de votre sacrifice ! Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » Après ce petit discours, les chars repartent.

« Vous étaient merveilleux ! Les plus beaux, tout le monde vous aiment, c'était parfait ! » Yanis est hystérique lui aussi, il est fière de nous ? Non, plutôt de ses tenues.

Je descends du char et regarde autour de moi, plusieurs tributs des carrières nous lancent des regards énervés, mais je n'ai que douze ans, ils se fichent de moi. Leurs principale cible est Argon, ils le fixent avec une tel rage qu'on peut être presque sûr qu'il ne s'en sortira pas vivant de ces jeux. Pour une fois, je suis heureuse d'être si petite.

Victor chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Argon, celui-ci lève la tête et regarde autour de lui, en remarquant les regards menaçants posés sur lui, il baisse la tête. Une note pour les Hunger Games de cette année : rester le plus loin possible de mon compagnon de district, afin de rester en vie plus longtemps.

« Il a intérêt à avoir une excellente note plus tard, ou il va se faire dévorer tout cru, pauvre garçon. » Gariam était juste à côté de moi, je ne savais pas, je sursaute à l'entendre parler.

« Et toi Alia, vaut mieux que tu perdes cette peur de tout, si les autres remarquent, tu vas finir comme lui. » Il rit et part se resservir un verre. Il a raison, je suis apeurée.

Après cette petite conversation, nous allons chacun dans nos chambres pour nous préparer pour le diner.

En arrivant dans la chambre, je suis épuisée, je ne perds pas de temps avant d'aller sous la douche pour me débarrasser de tout ce maquillage. Encore une fois, je perds la notion du temps et reste trop longtemps sous l'eau coulante, une des muettes vient me chercher pour le diner. J'enfile un pantalon noir et un débardeur violet tout simple.

Comme toujours, la table est remplie de différents plats sophistiqués l'un meilleur que l'autre. Je goutte un peu de tout en essayant de manger le plus proprement possible, car je ne veux pas que Margueritta me fasse des remarques. Argon, lui, connait les bonnes manières, sa famille n'est pas vraiment pauvre, ils n'ont pas manqué de nourriture depuis longtemps.

« Demain les entraînements commencent. » Dis Victor encore avec la bouche pleine.

« Il ne faut surtout pas montrer ce que vous faites de mieux aux autres » Il reprend une cuillère et avant de la mettre dans sa bouche dit froidement :

« Enfin, si vous saviez faire quelque chose bien sûr. » Il regarde Argon et ensuite détourne le regard vers moi. Il pense que nous sommes incapables de gagner.

« Je croyais que le travail des mentors était de nous soutenir. » Dit Argon en sortant de table. Gariam se lève brusquement et fait tomber accidentellement son verre, des milliers de petits morceaux brillants sont éparpillés dans la salle. Énervé, il commence à crier :

« Mais ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Une petite fille de douze ans et un gamin de quinze maigrichon et en pleine puberté ! Même avec tous les conseils et entraînements du monde, vous ne pouvais pas gagner ces jeux ! Vos adversaires sont beaucoup trop puissants, vous êtes condamnés ! » Il s'assoit et boit une énorme gorgé d'alcool direct de la bouteille, on croirait que crier contre nous l'avait trop fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de boire. Après quelques secondes interminables dans une ambiance tendue, il ajoute d'un ton ironique :

« Mais si l'un de vous survie pendant trois jours, je vous promets que je ferais mon possible pour vous apporter le maximum de sponsors possible. » Il détourne le regard et continu à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Margueritta fait semblant de pas comprendre et ignore la situation, Victor boit son verre tranquillement et Argon sort de la pièce. Moi, qui m'étais fait toute petite pendant les hurlements de Gariam, je me lève pour rejoindre ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'une douche pour me calmer.

Je n'ai pas de mentors à moins que je survive trois jours dans l'enfer. Mes adversaires sont tous plus grands et forts que moi. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas me battre et ne m'y défendre. Mais je suis petite, personne se méfie de moi. Personne va vouloir m'attaquer en premier, je sais déjà ça, j'ai vu les autres jeux, ils se fichent des plus faibles. J'ai peut-être une chance de survivre, je ne vais pas perdre l'espoir pour cause de ces idiots de mentors.

Le soleil se couche, je suis allongée sur mon lit. Je ne perçois pas le sommeil venir, mais dans un instant, je dors profondément.

Ceci est un cauchemar, je le sais. Tout est noir, je me sens seule, j'ai peur. Je sais que dans un instant, quelque chose va se passer, je veux dire, c'est normalement ce qui ce passe dans les cauchemars. Je veux me réveiller avant que quelque chose se passe, mais je n'arrive pas, je ne peux plus bouger. Soudain, une personne apparaît devant moi. C'est Gariam, il parle calmement, mais ces mots me font très mal.

« Tu n'es pas capable de survivre pendant trois jours, t'es trop idiote, trop petite, trop lâche, trop tout ! Tu n'es capable de rien faire ! Tu vas être la première à mourir ! Et je m'en fou, tout le monde s'en fou ! Personne ne va regretter ton existence. » Quand il finit, il boit un coup de son verre d'alcool et disparaît.

Soudain, je cours. Mais vers ou ? Je veux me réfugier, il faut que je me trouve une cachette, j'ai trop peur. Une fille aux cheveux noirs est de dos devant moi, elle me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai vu à la parade. Je m'approche d'elle inconsciemment, et quand elle se retourne, je ne vois pas son visage, juste du sang qui coule de ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es petite que tu vas échapper, cours petite fille, cours. Comme ça ce sera plus rigolo »

Je cours, et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Il faut que je cours pour m'enfuir de cette fille, elle veut me tuer, tout le monde veut me tuer, il faut que je cours. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Premier jour d'entraînements, mon corps tremble tellement que je préfère m'éloigner des autres. La fille de mon cauchemar d'hier est bien quelqu'un des jeux, elle s'appelle Giullie, et fait partie des carrières. Je ne peux pas m'en approcher sans que mon corps soit envahi de frissons. Alors que j'essaye de faire un feu avec des pierres sèches, je repense à hier soir.

La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, après mon cauchemar, je suis allée marcher un peu pour changer les idées. Argon était réveillé lui aussi, il était assis sur le canapé, tout seul, le regard plongé dans le vide. On aurait dit un fantôme, avec seulement la lumière de la lune qui n'entrait pas les fenêtres. Quand je l'ai aperçu, je me suis dépêchée de faire demi-tour avant qu'il me voit, mais c'était trop tard.

« Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de me fuir. » Il dit sans détourner le regard. Mais je ne l'écoute pas, car il va vouloir me tuer dans quelques jours et je préfère ne pas socialiser avec qui me veut de mal. Soudain il paraît lire dans mes pensées :

« Je ne te veut pas du mal, et je ne vais pas essayer de te tuer pendant les jeux. »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? » Dis-je sans penser. C'est idiot comme question, car pendant les jeux, on n'a pas tellement de chances de se rencontrer.

« Parce que » Dit-il en se levant « Je vais probablement mourir avant même de te rencontrer dans l'arène. T'as vu les regards qu'ils mont lancés après la parade ? Ils veulent ma mort ! Et en plus, je ne peux pas tuer une gamine de douze ans.»

« Les carrières veulent la mort de tout le monde de toute façon, ils ne vont pas perdre leurs temps à te chasser. Bien sûr que s'ils te croisent, tu vas mourir, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux t'en sortir, il suffit de rester loin d'eux. T'es même pas une menace pour eux, ils ne vont pas te poursuivre. » Argon me regarde, ces yeux sont fixes, il n'a pas l'air bien. Il s'approche de moi. Dans le noir, il fait presque peur avec ses yeux fous.

« Ma pauvre, tu es trop positive. Ils vont te bouffer toute crue. » Dans cette phrase, il repart dans sa chambre. Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau, il a peut-être raison. Je prends sa place dans le canapé, car j'ai peur de le revoir dans le couloir et je m'endors noyée dans une mer de larmes.

Le matin, Margueritta me réveille avec des petites claques sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi dors-tu dans le canapé ? Je suis sure que ton lit est plus confortable que ce meuble. » Elle se penche sur moi et ajoute gentiment (_Pour une fois_).

« Vas te changer. Un bon petit déjeuner t'attend, il te faut des forces pour les entraînements aujourd'hui. » Je me lève est vais me changer, ce ton gentil est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me calmer d'hier.

Pendant le repas, nos mentors se mettent enfin à nous donner des conseils. Sans rien changer du ton ignorant de toujours.

«Il ne faut pas montrer aux autres ce que vous faites de mieux » Dit Gariam la bouche pleine de pain et confiture.

« Ne parlez pas aux tributs carrières, et essayez de bien maîtriser tout ce que vous apprenez, ça vous servira beaucoup plus tard. » Ajoute Victor sans même nous regarder.

Le repas se finit dans le silence.

Je claque les pierres que je tiens fermement entre les mains, en espérant que des étincelles ce forment et atteignent le petit tas de bois et de feuilles mortes que j'ai fait juste devant. Je ne dois pas faire le bon mouvement, car aucune trace de feu sort de mes deux pierres. Soudain, une fille blonde at assez petite s'approche, j'espère qu'elle ne vient pas me parler. La fille s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi et fait un petit tas de feuilles mortes et de petit bois. Comme moi, elle prend deux pierres sèches et essaie de faire du feu. Au bout de trois fois qu'elle claque ses pierres, son feu s'allume et elle repart fière, non sans avant me lancer un regard défiant et un petit rire. Je claque mes pierres encore et encore, et aucune étincelle ne sort. Je sens des larmes qui me montent aux yeux, non, il ne faut pas que je pleure.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à abandonner, je vois une de mes feuilles qui prend feu. Mon regard est flou à cause des larmes, mais je vois un petit feu se former avec mon tas de bois, un petit feu qui me redonne de l'espoir. Je me rappelle alors de ce qu'a dit Victor ce matin, et je reprends deux nouvelles pierres pour refaire un feu. Car il faut que je maîtrise bien tout ce que je fais. Cet autre s'allume très rapidement, j'ai compris comment il fallait faire.

Pendant quelques heures, tout se passe bien, je m'entraîne à chasser et à fabriquer des hameçons. Au bout d'un moment, je décide d'aller apprendre à utiliser une arme, car je ne sais pas encore en manier.

Je m'approche assez méfiante de l'endroit où est placé un arc et un mannequin, je vais essayer de m'en servir de cette arme, ce sera utile pour chasser aussi. Je suis les instructions écrites sur un papier à côté de l'arc et je lance la flèche vers le mannequin. Elle continue tout droit et se plante dans le mur, à environs deux mètres, à droite du bonhomme, j'ai encore du travail. Je reprends une flèche, je cherche l'angle partait de la cible, et je me prépare à lancer. Cette fois-ci, la partie touchée est la main du mannequin, c'est déjà mieux. Je m'apprête à réessayer quand une blonde du district Un m'aborde.

« Eh, la petite, dégage pour que j'utilise cet arc. » Elle s'approche et prend l'arme de mes mains. Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse faire ça alors qu'il y a encore des arcs à mon côté, mais je pars en regardant le sol. Elle fait partie des carrières, elle peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut. Des gens derrière elles me regardent en rigolant, l'un deux est son compagnon de district, Thomas.

Je prends un arc un peu plus loin et continue à m'entraîner. Après avoir réussi quelques fois à atteindre le mannequin, je vais apprendre à manier un couteau. Ensuite je retourne faire un feu pour être sure que j'y arrive. La journée se déroule comme ça, les carrières au-dessus de tout le monde, et le reste qui essaie de progresser sans trop d'espoir.

Ces jours sont passés très vite, les activités constantes me font oublier mon état d'esprit. Après les entraînements, je mange et j'essaie de m'endormir le plus rapidement possible, pour éviter de trop penser à ma mort imminente. Pendant la durée de cette semaine, je n'ai pas beaucoup pensée à ma famille, ni aux problèmes qui m'entourent on peut dire que j'ai éteint la partie de mon cerveau responsable de mes émotions pour me concentrer sur les jeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Durant sept jours, je n'ai pas cessée de m'entraîner. Mes points forts se révèlent être dans les plantes, avec elles, je peux guérir, endormir, paralyser et même tuer il suffit de bien les connaître. Je n'ai pas de force, mais je suis légère, et je peux me faufiler entre les arbres ainsi que me camoufler et ne faire aucun bruit. J'ai appris à confectionner des pièges qui me permettront de chasser et de me défendre. Avec des armes, je me débrouille bien, mais pour tuer des gens, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre.

Mon plan pour gagner les jeux ? Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis plus la petite fille innocente d'il y a six jours. Oui, c'est possible de changer en si peu de temps, car je l'ai fait, et je ferais tout mon possible pour gagner les Hunger Games.

Argon, lui, n'a pas beaucoup progressé. Je crois qu'il est devenu fou, je ne le comprends pas, il n'essaie même pas d'apprendre les choses les plus simples. J'ai presque de la peine pour lui, mais en même temps, je suis heureuse d'avoir un ennemi en moins. Hier, j'ai entendu Victor et Gariam qui pariait sur nos vies, je savais que c'était mal, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me cacher pour mieux écouter leur conversation.

« J'arrête de boire pendant un mois si Argon vit plus que le bain de sang. » Dit Victor dans un faux sourire.

« Eh bien moi aussi ! Et j'arrête définitivement s'il arrive à vivre plus que cette petite Alia ! » Répond Gariam en éclatant de rire, il est soul, comme toujours. Son commentaire m'a plu, j'esquive un sourire du coin de la bouche, mais je me sens coupable, alors je reprends mon sérieux juste après.

Leur conversation s'est arrêtée là, je suis partie dans ma chambre sans bruit et je me suis couchée. Comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, j'ai pris une pilule pour dormir. Cela m'évite de trop penser à mes peurs et à ma famille. Et il fallait que je sois en forme, car aujourd'hui, les juges vont évaluer nos compétences.

Après beaucoup de temps d'attente. J'aperçois Argon qui revient de son test. Il passe devant moi très vite, et ne me regarde même pas, c'est normal. C'est mon tour maintenant, je me lève et marche jusqu'au gymnase. Je remarque que les tributs du douze me fixent, ils seront les derniers à passer, comme tous les ans.

J'avance jusqu'au milieu du gymnase, des mannequins, des armes, et tous les instruments qui peuvent m'être utiles sont à ma disposition. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas trop quoi montrer aux juges, mais maintenant que je suis là, c'est encore pire, l'angoisse m'a fait oublier tout ce que je savais faire. Je regarde en haut, les juges ne sont pas vraiment attentifs à ma présence. Je suppose qu'ils vont me prêter attention seulement quand je ferais quelque chose. Je regarde autour de moi, sans savoir quoi faire. Je ne peux pas leur montrer ce que je peux faire avec les plantes, ce n'est pas assez intéressant pour eux. Je m'avance alors vers les cibles utilisées pour les lancers de couteaux, je pose ma main doucement sur un couteau et je regarde en direction des juges, tremblante. Ils ne me regardent toujours pas, ils ont peut être oubliés qu'il y avait encore des gens qui passaient. Peu probable, ils doivent en avoir marre car les derniers districts n'ont pas souvent des bons scores.

Bon, au moins j'ai le temps de choisir quoi faire. Je m'éloigne des couteaux et marche vers les instruments de survie d'un pas mal assuré. Je vais construire un piège, c'est le mieux que je puisse les montrer, j'espère que ça fonctionnera. Je cherche des yeux une corde et quelque chose de pointu, je vais chercher un couteau de l'autre côté de la salle, puis je retire la lame.

« Respire Alia » Dis-je à moi-même avec la lame du couteau dans ma main tremblante.

Je monte sur un arbre synthétique, et avec une pierre, je fixe la lame du couteau contre un tronc d'arbre assez haut, comme avec un marteau et un clou. J'envoie un regard aux jurés, leur majorité ne me prête pas attention, mais quelques-uns se sont retournés. Avec la corde, je tisse un filet et accroche chaque extrémité à une nouvelle corde accroché au tronc. Je termine les derniers petits détails, puis en descendant de l'arbre, je cache le tout avec des feuilles et de la boue, le piège est complètement invisible. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir s'il marche.

Les jurés me regardent. Enfin.

A droite des instruments de survie et des arbres, les mannequins en tissus sont placés pour les tirs à l'arc. J'en prends un et je le pose sur mon piège, en reculant juste après. En moins d'une seconde, le filet se referme autour du mannequin et le tout part vers le haut. En vitesse, ce corps en tissu qui pourrait être n'importe qui est poignardé au dos par la lame accroché à l'arbre. J'ai un petit sursaut et juste après, le silence prend place dans le gymnase. Je reste immobile.

« Alia. District Onze. » Dis-je le plus fermement possible avant de me retourner pour reprendre la sortie. Je respire un grand coup en sortant, les tributs du douze me regardent.

La vérité, c'est que le piège que j'ai fait n'était pas censé être violent. Mais devant le jury, je voulais montrer que je suis capable d'être dangereuse alors j'ai ajouté la lame de couteau à l'arbre, et ça a marché. Un simple filet est devenu une arme mortelle. Il y a une semaine, je n'étais pas capable de penser à une chose pareille, mais aujourd'hui, j'en suis fière de l'avoir fait.

Assise à droite de la télé, le ventre plein d'un délicieux diner, j'observe toux ceux qui m'entourent. Margueritta porte une robe rouge avec des dentelles noires au niveau de la ceinture, et pour ne pas être trop simple, des énormes bijoux de toutes les couleurs. Elle fixe la télé de ses yeux maquillés en regardant de temps en temps Gariam, qui dort recroquevillé sur sa chaise, comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas à la situation. Victor et Argon sont assis sur le canapé, ils attendent les notes de nos performances. Enfin, Argon fixe la télé, mais son regard est plongé dans le vide, et puis, je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il s'intéresse à sa note.

Mais moi oui, je lance des regards stressés vers la télé chaque seconde. J'aimerais savoir si ce que j'ai fait est digne d'une bonne note, j'aimerais savoir si les juges me voient encore comme une petite fille innocente. Quand l'annonce des scores commence, je regarde attentivement les photos des tributs, puis leurs notes. Les tributs carrières ont toujours entre neuf et onze, et les autres, entre deux et cinq. Quand la photo d'Argon apparaît, je me raidis, j'ai même peur pour lui. Mais, pour la surprise de tous, le nombre onze s'affiche. Il a eu onze. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner la tête pour le demander, que ma photo est déjà affichée aussi. J'ai eu huit.

Les applaudissements de Margueritta font Gariam se réveiller d'u bond. Victor nous félicite, tous veulent savoir qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour des scores pareils. Mais bien sûr, l'attention est tournée vers Argon, qui a eu onze, le plus haut score du district depuis très il ne bouge pas, il baisse la tête silencieusement. Victor se lève et s'incline près d'Argon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans ce gymnase ? Tu leurs à tués tous ? Comment t'as fait pour avoir onze si tu n'a rien fait pendant cette semaine d'entraînements ? Tu vas tout nous expliquer petit, parce que ça, c'est un miracle. » Il dit ça d'une façon méfiante, comme si ce pauvre garçon nous cachait quelque chose. Mais peut être que tout ça est qu'une mise en scène, peut-être qu'il va tous nous massacrer pendant les jeux, c'est vraiment très curieux. Argon lève la tête doucement, il à un regard noir qui se pose sur Victor, celui-ci ne recule pas.

« J'e n'ai absolument rien fait. » Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Il ment, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas avoir onze sans rien faire ! Gariam éclate de rire, et Margueritta s'assoit incrédule. Victor, lui, change son regard méfiant par un regard amusé.

« Tu sais, on est tes mentors, on a pour mission de t'aider. Tu ne peux pas nous mentir comme ça. On est heureux pour toi, tu es le premier depuis très longtemps à avoir un aussi bon score ! Merde ! Dis-nous ce que tu as fait ! On n'est pas tes ennemis. » Il me lance un regard discret sur cette dernière phrase. Non, je ne suis pas son ennemi. Argon se lève, il a l'air pensif.

« Je suis contre ces jeux. » Dit-il, avec un regard rempli de rage et de chagrin.

« Quand je suis entré dans cette salle, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ma haine pour le capitole m'empêche de devenir un tueur pour leur plaisir. Cette société est si inhumaine ! Je suis contre tout cela ! Je veux que le capitole s'effondre ! Et puis, non, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien fait, n'y pendant les entraînements, n'y pendant ce maudit test ! Je me suis assis sur le sol, les bras croisés, et j'ai fixé les juges jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'ordonnent de partir. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu un si haut score ! Ce n'est pas normal ! » Il baisse la tête.

Margueritta reste en silence. Victor et Gariam chuchotent et moi, je regarde Argon. Je le comprends, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Moi aussi je suis contre cette barbarie, contre le capitole et tout ce luxe, mais je ne me permettrais jamais de démontrer ça. Ils sont bien trop dangereux, ils peuvent nous torturer s'ils veulent, ou pire, ils peuvent torturer les gens qu'on aime, pour nous faire souffrir.

« C'est vraiment très courageux » Dit Victor en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Argon. Ce dernier lève la tête, puis se lève et sort de la pièce. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, puis Margueritta se tourne vers moi.

« Et toi Alia ? Raconte-nous comment as-tu fait pour avoir un huit, j'espère que tu n'as pas jouée la révoltée comme ton compagnon. » Mon esprit redevient normal, j'avais complètement oubliée que moi aussi j'avais été notée, cette histoire avec Argon m'a vraiment bouleversée. Je me lève pour décrire la scène, comme si tout allais bien. Et tout le monde m'écoute attentivement, pour une fois. Quand je finis de parler, le silence s'installe à nouveau dans la salle.

« Quand tu seras dans l'arène » Commence Gariam. « Ta priorité sera de chercher de l'eau, rappelle toit de ça, c'est le plus important. Beaucoup de gens meurent de soif dans les jeux, il ne faut pas que tu meures de cette façon. Je commence à croire en toi petite, essaye de ne pas faire des idioties quand tu seras affolée et au bout de la mort, il y a toujours une issue. Et puis, au tout début des jeux, devant la corne d'abondance, plusieurs armes et matériaux seront installés, il ne faut surtout pas essayer de les prendre, sinon tu meurs. Il faut que tu coures vers le sens contraire, comme ça tu évites le bain de sang. »

Encore une fois, le silence. Je ne crois même pas que Gariam vient de me donner des conseils, je croyais que je serais seule jusqu'à la fin.

« Merci » Dis-je.

« C'est ça, va dormir maintenant petite. » Réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire au soin des lèvres.

Je me tiens en face de Yanis, mon styliste, pour qu'il me prépare pour les entrevues d'aujourd'hui. Aïda, Raquel et Ursilla sont là aussi, elles vont me maquiller et me coiffer encore une fois. Le travail dure une demi-heure, cette fois ci, je n'ai pas de dessin sur la joue, et mon maquillage n'est presque pas visible. Mes cheveux sont détachés et des boucles marrons tombent sur les côtés de mon visage, je porte une tiare avec une petite fleur rouge décorant l'accessoire. Ma robe, qui tombe aux genoux, est d'un blanc brillant, avec des dizaines de fleurs colorées décorant les bords de la jupe. Cette fois-ci, pas de espeunkias. Le tout est très simple, mais très joli.

« Tu es très mignonne, et cette fois-ci, tu es presque au naturel. » Dit Aïda en levant mon visage de sa main violette.

« Oui, merci » Dis-je sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre. Je me retourne pour qu'elle me lâche, sa main est froide. Et puis, c'est l'heure des entrevues.

Les gens forment une queue, dans l'ordre des districts, et nous, on est derrière, juste avant les tributs du douze. Annia, un tribut carrière du Un, sort en premier. Chaque entrevue avec Caesar Flickerman dure trois minutes. Je regarde Argon, il est juste derrière moi et est vêtu d'un smoking bleu clair, il regarde ses pieds.

« Que vas-tu dire quand ce sera ton tour ? » Demande-je doucement, car j'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire. J'ai peur pour lui, s'il se révolte devant tout le monde, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que le capitole va faire de lui.

« J'en sais rien... » Me répond-t-il sans soulever les yeux. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas me parler, alors je me retourne et continue à attendre mon tour. Hier soir, j'ai beaucoup pensée à comment me comporter devant tout le monde, car je sais que c'est ma chance de conquérir le maximum de sponsors, et qu'il ne faut pas la laisser passer. Mais je n'ai rien trouvée, je vais devoir penser vite durant l'interview.

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'oublie que mon tour est proche, je reviens dans le monde réel seulement quand Argon me tapote l'épaule pour me faire signe d'avancer. C'est à moi. Je grimpe sur le plateau en m'efforçant de sourire, et je m'assois sur le fauteuil à coté de Caesar Flickerman.

Caesar Flickerman m'adresse un énorme sourire qui expose ces dents extrêmement blanches et brillantes. Je pense immédiatement à ma famille, qui doit me regarder en ce moment, et adresse un sourire à mon tour.

« Bien venue petite Alia ! Comme tu es éblouissante ! Et toutes mes félicitions pour ton très bon score aux entraînements ! Peux-tu nous révéler le secret de cette si bonne note ? » J'hésite, je ne veux pas avouer devant tout le monde ce que j'ai fait, c'est mon principal atout !

« Vous allez devoir attendre les jeux Caesar, je vous assure que vous ne serait pas déçu. » Dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet. Le présentateur parait ravi de ma réponse, comme tout le temps d'ailleurs.

« Tu es vraiment une petite maligne, j'ai hâte de te voir jouer ! J'espère que tu nous surprendras ! » Il prend alors un air sérieux.

« Mais dit nous ma grande... Comment te sent-tu en sachant que tu es la plus petite de ces jeux ? »

« Vous savais, être petite peut aussi être un atout ! Je me fiche pas mal d'être la plus jeune, j'ai plusieurs secrets et idées pour les jeux, ne m'enterrez pas tout de suite » Mais comment j'ai appris à mentir aussi bien ?

« Tes parents doivent être très fiers de toi ! Une si petit fille avec un si grand courage ! Tu sais, ils doivent te regarder à l'instant, veut-tu leur dire quelque chose ? » Il tend la main, puis la pose sur mon fauteuil, près de moi, mais sans me toucher. Ses ongles sont bleues et scintillent, et ses doigts sont remplis de motifs de la même couleur

« Je... J'aimerais dire à toute ma famille que je les aime, et que je vais essayer de les rejoindre... Et que même si je m'en sors pas, gardez seulement les bons souvenirs, pas de pitié ou de peur, seulement les bons souvenirs, je vous en prie. »

« Mais quelle fillette extraordinaire ! Es-tu sûre d'avoir seulement douze ans ?! Voici Alia Legora mes amis ! » À la fin de sa phrase, il tend son bras vers moi et je lui serre la main. Je comprends que le temps est fini, je me lève, j'adresse un grand sourire aux caméras, puis je pars en trottinant. Le public applaudit.

Derrière moi, Argon monte sur scène. Flickerman lui accueille avec un grand sourire et une pluie de questions, comme pour tous les autres, mais Argon ne lui souris pas, il ne lui adresse pas un mot. Son regard est tourné vers les caméras, un regard noir, intimidant, il s'assoit sur les fauteuils et reste en silence pendant les trois minutes. A la fin, il se lève et quitte la scène sous le regard incrédule de Caesar, qui essaye encore de sauver la situation.

« Mais quelle audace ! Voici Argon, le mystérieux du district Onze ! » Le public, emballé par toutes les phrases du présentateur, se met à applaudir à son tour, ce qui ne suffit pas pour éteindre la tension, qui est presque palpable dans la salle.

Mais il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est stupide, stupide comme forme de rébellion ! Il essaye de paraître fort, mais il a seulement l'air d'un pauvre garçon désemparé. J'ai de la peine pour lui, comment peut-il être aussi idiot ! Il avait beaucoup plus de chances que moi, pourtant, il a tout laissé tomber après ça, comment il peut faire une chose pareille ? J'ai autant de haine pour le Capitole que lui, mais je suis bien décidée de me battre dans ces jeux pour revoir ma famille.

Il passe devant moi les points fermés, mais je détourne la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces actes. Mais pourquoi ça me gêne autant ? Je me mets à pleurer à grosses larmes, c'était la goutte d'eau, j'essayais d'être forte jusqu'ici, mais ça ne marche pas, je ne survivrai jamais ! Ce qu'il a fait me rappelle à quel point je suis faible, je n'y arriverais jamais à gagner ces jeux, mais comment ai-je pu me créer le moindre espoir ?! J'espère seulement que ma famille surmontera ma perte et que tout redeviendra normal.

« Ça va ? » Dit Gariam, qui apparaît juste devant moi quelques secondes après. Il ne porte aucun verre d'alcool à la main et a une expression bienveillante qui me rappelle mon père. Cette pensée fut aussitôt rejetée, un homme bon comme mon père ne pouvait surtout pas être comparé à ce pauvre ivrogne.

« Je vais bien, c'est juste le stress avant les jeux... Ce n'est pas normal de stresser avant de mourir ?! » Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. Sur cette phrase, je me retourne pour rejoindre ma chambre et pleurer d'avantage pendant que je peux encore le faire.

J'ouvre les yeux affolée, encore un mauvais rêve. Mais le pire de tout, c'est de se réveiller et savoir que c'est aujourd'hui, le jour que le vrai cauchemar va commencer. En tournant la tête, je prie pour que ce ne soit pas encore l'heure.

Trois heures du matin.

Plus possible de me rendormir, je décide de marcher un peu.

Dans le couloir sombre, je perçois une silhouette. Argon. Comme moi, il ne doit pas trouver le sommeil, je m'en doute qu'il y a trouvé un jour d'ailleurs.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » je demande en m'approchant doucement. Son visage est couvert de larmes, il parait que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir avant les jeux. Il veut tellement paraître fort devant tout le monde, mais en vrai, il est comme moi, sa révolte ne l'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

« Je ne dors plus depuis que je suis ici... Trop de cauchemars. » Ça explique son teint pâle et ses énormes cernes. Il cache son visage entre ces mains.

« Les cauchemars m'empêchent de dormir aussi...» Dis-je sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« Je suis désolée pour toi Alia, mais j'admire que tu réussisses à garder le sang-froid, moi je n'ai pas cette qualité. » Il retire ses mains de son visage, puis me regarde dans les yeux, c'est assez angoissant.

« Plus tard, dans les jeux, je vais faire une chose horrible... » Dit-il toujours en me regardant, il pleure. Mais de quoi il parle ? Tout le monde va faire des choses horribles dans les jeux de toute façon. Je garde le silence en attendant la suite de sa phrase.

« Tu sais, nous allons devoir rester sur des plaques métalliques durant une minute avant le début des jeux. Si on descend avant, des mines explosent. » Il détourne le regard. Je comprends alors ce qu'il va dire.

« Oui, je savais ça, mais qu'est-ce que t'as intention de faire ? Tu ne vas pas te jeter sur les mines ?! » Pas de réponse de sa part.

« Mais... Si tu fais une chose pareille, tu n'es même pas sûre de mourir ! Et si tu ne meurs pas sur le coup, tu vas perdre toutes tes chances de gagner ! » Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je ne l'encourage pas, après tout, ce serait toujours un adversaire en moins. Mais il me fait de la peine, c'est désespérant pour lui, il faut au moins qu'il essaie. Il se lève.

« Alia, j'ai jamais eu aucune chance de gagner ! Si je meurs tout de suite ce sera mieux, mes souffrances vont finir plus vite, et en plus, ça leur montrera bien que je m'oppose à leur horrible jeu ! » Mais quel idiot, quel idiot ! Il croit vraiment que ce sera un acte mémorable de rébellion ?!

« Non ! Ils vont juste te traiter de lâche ! Ne fait pas ça je t'en prie, si tu t'en moques de ta vie, pense au moins à ta famille ! Essaie pour ta famille, trouve toi une motivation, il y a bien quelqu'un que tu aimes non ? C'est comme ça que je fais pour tenir, je pense à mon père... Il me manque tellement, je vais vraiment essayer de le rejoindre, même si c'est presque sure que ce sera en vain. » Je me remets à pleurer, mais quel idiot !

« Je suis désolé Alia, ma décision est prise, personne ne m'attend, je ne veux plus souffrir, mais toi, ne perd pas les espoirs. » Il repart dans sa chambre. Désespérée, je me rendors sur le canapé, une dernière question en tête. Pourquoi je me suis autant attachée à lui ?

Encore à l'aube, Yanis vient me chercher pour partir. Mon stress augmente à chaque minute, tout ce passe trop vite, les heures passent comme des minutes.

Je mange un truc, on m'injecte un mouchard dans le bras, on est emmenés par un hovercraft jusqu'aux chambres de lancement, Yanis me coiffe, je m'habille avec une combinaison assez chaude, Yanis me souhaite bonne chance, je rentre dans le cylindre, puis j'attends dans le noir pendant que celui-ci se lève doucement.

Une attente qui parait interminable, pour contrarier. Je me ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang, dans une heure je serais peut-être morte. Chercher de l'eau, il faut que je cherche de l'eau. Et si c'est désertique ? Et s'il fait trop froid ? Et s'il n'y a pas d'arbres, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Serai-je capable de tuer quelqu'un ? Pourrai-je faire une alliance avec quelqu'un ? Vais-je revoir Argon ? Alors que toutes ces questions me rapprochent de la folie, une lumière surgit du ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

La plaque métallique me pousse au-dehors, à l'air libre. Le soleil m'éblouie, mais je sens une légère brise et une bonne odeur de sapin. Puis, j'entends tonner tout autour de moi une voix :

« Mesdames et messieurs, que les trente-quatrièmes Hunger Games commencent ! »

On doit attendre soixante secondes avant que le gong nous libère. En parcourant l'arène des yeux, je me rappelle alors d'Argon,je ne voie pas son cercle d'ici, mais j'attends d'entendre une bombe à tout instant. En attendant, j'essaie de penser à autre chose, puis à analyser les lieux.

Les tributs sont placés dans un cercle à équidistance de la corne d'abondance. Un espace vert d'environs quinze mètres nous sépare de cette conque dorée contenant tout ce qu'on aurait besoin. Puis, derrière, on trouve une immense forêt dont je n'arrive pas à voir au-delà des premières arbres, pas rassurant. Je ne vois aucun lac, mais il y en a surement dans la forêt. A quelques pas de moi seulement, est posé un sac gris dont je distingue une corde et d'une bouteille, je ne vois pas plus que cela, mais je suis tentée de le prendre. Cette idée est brusquement éloignée de mon esprit quand je tourne la tête et vois Annia, un tribut carrière du Un qui jette un coup d'œil vers le sac, puis vers moi, et me fais un petit sourire menaçant.

Plus que cinq secondes. J'essaie de prévoir un chemin jusqu'à la forêt dans ma tête.

Quatre secondes. Il faudra peut-être que j'esquive aux couteaux volants, je suis parcourue d'un frisson.

Trois secondes. J'espère que personne ne m'attaquera.

Deux secondes. J'espère que je vais vivre.

Une seconde. Je n'ai entendu aucune bombe. Argon.

Le gong retentit. Je pique un sprint, dans la direction contraire de la corne d'abondance, contraire au bain de sang. Je cours sans regarder en arrière, comme si ma vie en dépendait, et elle en dépend. Soudain, je passe à côté de quelque chose d'intéressant, une corde, disposée à quelques mètres à gauche de moi. J'ignorais qu'il y avait des choses derrière les cylindres, j'hésite à la prendre, puis je fais demi-tour tout en regardant que personne ne me prend pour cible. C'est alors que je vois. Argon, il court, puis disparaît entre les arbres à une centaine de mètres de moi. J'attrape la corde, puis je file en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que je viens de voir. Je rentre à toute vitesse dans la forêt, en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur les branches cassées et les pierres.

Je courre pendant environs dix minutes, puis je commence à marcher, tout en en roulant la corde autour de moi pour éviter de la perdre. Je ramasse quelques champignons, qui me serviront plus tard et je les fourre dans mes poches. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, je n'ose pas m'arrêter. J'ai soif, Il faut que je trouve de l'eau. A quelques mètres de moi, j'aperçois un arbre différent des autres, il est plus haut et plus sombre. Après quelques minutes à l'observer, je décide de l'éviter, c'est peut être un piège. Je grimpe à un arbre à quelques mètres plus loin pour essayer de trouver quelque chose au loin.

Ma vue est assez limitée, mais je perçois un lac à environs deux ou trois kilomètres, trop près de la corne d'abondance, vaut mieux que je ne me risque pas dans ces terrains pour éviter le pire. Je vois aussi un pré, puis une petite montagne, qu'est-ce que cette montagne peut bien cacher ? Derrière, il y a des arbres, tellement d'arbres qu'on à l'impression que c'est une forêt infinie. Je décide de descendre et de continuer à m'engouffrer dans la forêt, c'est là où je pourrais le mieux me cacher. Le seul problème c'est l'eau, mais si je trouve des animaux, je trouverais surement de l'eau.

Dès que je descends de l'arbre, j'entends un bruit. Un bruit de pas, au loin, quelqu'un cours vers cette direction. Je remonte à mon arbre en vitesse, sans faire de bruit, puis je m'y installe dans une branche. Les pas cessent au bout de quelques minutes. Dans le silence, tous les bruits sont suspects, même le bruit des oiseaux me donnent des frissons, alors je n'ose pas bouger de mon arbre. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux entendre ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais, emporté par la fatigue, je m'endors malgré la lumière du jour.

Dans un sursaut, je me réveille. Merde, je ne devais pas m'endormir. Il fait plus sombre, mais le soleil est encore là, je regarde autour de moi, aucune nouvelle trace. Si, un énorme oiseau, qui me fixe à quelques mètres de distance, un mélange de Hibou et d'aigle d'environ un mètre de hauteur avec un regard intense et les yeux rouge vif, pas bon signe. Est-ce seulement un simple oiseau géant, ou un animal mortel prêt à m'attaquer ? J'y crois plus à la deuxième option. J'hésite à lui jeter une pierre dessus pour qu'il s'envole, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Si j'avais une arme, je pourrais peut être le tuer, peut-être même le manger, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'attends un peut, puis je descends de l'arbre très doucement, sans aucun mouvement brusque, j'enroule la corde autour de moi, prête à courir. J'essaye de garder mon sang froid. Je frissonne, l'oiseau ne bouge pas, il me regarde toujours, j'aimerais que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Je sursaute quand le premier coup de canon retentit, l'oiseau détourne le regard aussi vite pour chercher d'ou vient le bruit, et moi je profite pour courir. Je cours à toute vitesse tout en contant les coups de canons, sept morts, je serais la prochaine. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi, par peur de trébucher, mais je sens des coups de becs qui me piquent la tête et le dos avec une horrible douleur, il faut que je trouve une cachette au plus vite. J'aperçois un arbre semblable à celui d'hier, grand et noir, ces racines, plantées au sol forment une espèce de grotte fermée. Entre deux racines je perçois un espace, pas très grand, mais une idée me surgit. Je pourrais peut être m'y engouffrer pour fuir cet oiseau, pourvu que je parvienne à passer à travers ces racines. Je fonce dans l'arbre, sachant que c'est mon dernier espoir, puis je parviens à mes fins. L'aigle-hibou enfonce ça tête entre les racines également, puis essaie à toute force de rentrer, sans succès, il est beaucoup plus gros que moi. Il donne des coups de becs violents dans le vide tandis que je me fais toute petite au plus profond possible de la grotte, mais ce n'est pas très grand comme cachette, sa tête est seulement à quelques centimètres de moi. Je passe surement dans toutes les télés à l'instant. L'oiseau pousse un énorme cri de mécontentement, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Je me bouche les oreilles avec les mains, désespérée, je vais me faire repérer si ça continue, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Les mains tremblantes, je déroule la corde autour de mon cou, puis je fais un nœud au bout. J'essaie d'enlacer la tête de l'oiseau sans m'en approcher d'avantage. Je tremble trop pour y parvenir, et l'aigle-hibou continue à pousser des cris stridents. Je cherche dans mes poches quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, j'attrape quelques champignons, et je lui en jette trois, je sais qu'ils sont venimeux, et je crois que l'aigle en est conscient aussi, car il ne les touche pas. Cependant, il arrête de hurler, puis me regarde de la même manière que toute à l'heure avec ces yeux rouge sang. Je me tiens immobile, et au bout de quelques minutes, je reprends mon sang froid et j'arrête de trembler. C'est l'occasion ou jamais, j'attrape la corde tout en fixant l'oiseau, puis dans un seul mouvement, je parviens à enlacer sa tête. Il recommence à crier, puis je tire de toutes mes forces dans la corde, celle-ci arrache la tête de l'oiseau géant, qui me tombe dessus dans un dernier cri. Le corps de l'aigle continue à bouger dans tous les sens pendant quelques secondes, puis tombe par terre lentement, je vois cette scène à travers les racines ensanglantées. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage, et je suis recouverte de terre et de sang encore chaud, je tremble comme jamais. C'est trop pour moi, mais je suis consciente qu'il faut que je sorte de là tout de suite, les tributs carrière viennent surement par ici, attirés par les bruits de l'oiseau.

Je sors de ma cachette, le corps immense du hibou est par terre, immobile, et du sang dégouline de son cou. Il y a du sang partout, dans les arbres, dans les feuilles, par terre, sur moi. Je me tords en deux dans une immense douleur, puis je vomis.

Je n'ai plus aucune force, haletante, j'essaye de me relever sans succès. Je regarde la scène, je pousse un grand soupir encore tremblant, puis je m'accorde cinq secondes pour reprendre les esprits.

Les cinq secondes passées, je me relève d'un bond, en ignorant toute douleur ou peur, puis je commence à tour ranger. Je reprends les trois champignons, ils pourront m'être utiles plus tard. Dans la grotte, je prends aussi la tête sanglante de l'oiseau, son bec est si coupant que je pourrais l'utiliser comme couteau. Puis je regarde à côté, le corps de l'oiseau. Il est beaucoup trop gros pour que je l'emmène avec moi, mais je ne peux pas le laisser ici. Avec la corde, je fais un nœud autour du cou de la bête pour qu'elle arrête de saigner, puis un autre autour de ces pattes pour bien l'attacher, et je monte à l'arbre, la corde attachée à ma ceinture. Quand je suis assez haute, j'attache la corde à une branche et je redescends, mon poids soulève l'oiseau. Une fois le corps de l'aigle sur la branche, l'attache la corde à une racine an bas, puis je remonte pour détacher le cadavre de la corde. Je coince de corps encore chaud entre deux branches, de manière qu'il ne puisse pas tomber, puis je le cache avec des feuilles. Je reprends ma corde, je redescends et en regardant d'en bas, je suis assez fière du résultat, on ne peut même pas imaginer que le cadavre d'un oiseau sans tête est coincé là-haut, pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas du sang qui dégouline.

Il reste que le sang à camoufler. Je vais chercher des feuilles sèches, et je frotte les troncs d'arbres et les racines. J'engouffre toutes des feuilles tachées de sang dans la grotte, puis j'efface les traces de mes pas avec une branche et des feuilles.

« Viens vite ! C'était par ici ! » Je lève la tête brusquement, c'est la voix de Nestor, un tribut carrière du Cinq. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfuir, les pas sont trop près, il faut que je grimpe à l'arbre. Une fois là-haut, mon corps me lâche, je suis déshydratée et trop fatiguée, si je ne meurs pas tout de suite, il faut que je trouve de l'eau au plus vite.

J'essaie de toutes mes forces de garder les yeux ouverts, et d'entendre les bruits que font les tributs. Je mange une racine que j'avais récoltée tout à l'heure, pour essayer de garder ma tête. Si je me fais voir, je serais sans aucun doute morte, je suis trop vulnérable.

« Mais de toute façon, la personne qui s'est fait attaquer par cette bête est surement sur le point de mourir » Je reconnais la voix de Giullie, tribut carrière du Deux.

« On n'a pas entendu de coup de canon, vaut mieux qu'on s'en occupe nous-mêmes, et si on tombe sur cette bête, ça nous fera encore de la bonne viande » Cette fois-ci je ne reconnais pas la voix, mais tous se mettent à rire. Puis les pas sont tout près, ils sont sous mon arbre. Mais ils ne s'arrentent pas. Les pas continuent en s'éloignant, ils n'ont rien vu. Je décide de passer la nuit ici, au cas où ils reviennent, et de toute façon, je n'ai plus de forces pour me lever.

Le soleil de couche. Des larmes tombent de mon visage sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je pleure ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, j'entends l'hymne annonciateur de la récapitulation des morts. A travers les branches, j'aperçois le sceau du capitole, qui semble flotter dans les airs. Quand l'hymne s'achève, le ciel redevient noir, puis les visages des sept victimes commencent à défiler. Le premier qui s'affiche est celui de la fille du district six. Quoi ? Aucun mort des districts Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre, et Cinq, c'est surement une des choses les plus étranges qui se sont jamais passées lors des Hunger Games. Puis c'est le tout de la fille du district sept, son visage ne me rappelle presque rien. Les deux tributs du Neuf, et les deux tributs du dix s'affichent l'un après l'autre. Et pour finir, le garçon du Douze. Le sceau du capitole disparaît dans un dernier arpège, puis les bruits de la forêt reprennent. Je m'endors, en fait j'ai peur du noir.

…

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais je peux entendre les oiseaux qui chantent, les souvenirs d'hier me remontent dans un frisson. Je cherche des yeux des traces d'un quelconque tribut qui ai passé par ici, mais seulement les pas des carrières d'hier sont visibles. J'essaye de me lever pour continuer à marcher, mais mon manque d'eau est devenu plus grave, je suis plus fatiguée que jamais. Mes lèvres sont sèches et j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose.

J'attrape la tête de l'oiseau mort dans ma poche, puis j'examine les dents de la bête. Ces dernières sont placées à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du bec de l'animal, surement pour faire plus peur. Ce sont des dents pointues et très fines, parfaites pour déchiqueter de la chair, il y en a une douzaine de chaque côté du bec et les plus grosses atteignent les cinq centimètres. Je décide d'utiliser ces plus grosses dents comme des couteaux, il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de les arracher du bec afin de m'en servir. J'ouvre le bec de l'animal mort, et je tire dessus pour essayer de séparer les mâchoires, mais je n'ai pas assez de force. Tant pis, j'essayerais de refaire ça avec une pierre quand je serais au sol. Je descends de quelques branches pour atteindre le cadavre sans tête de l'oiseau géant, je serais heureuse s'il n'était pas aussi gros. Je fais une entaille dans le corps sans vie de l'animal puis je me recouvre les lèvres de sang, pour éviter qu'elles soient trop sèches, mais je n'ose pas en boire, car je ne sais pas si je supporterais ça sans vomir. Il faut que je trouve de l'eau tout de suite, ou je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps.

Je découpe un bout de la chaire de l'oiseau afin de le manger, puis je recouvre le cadavre avec des feuilles et je descends de mon arbre. C'est bon, le cadavre n'est pas visible, mais quand il commencera à puer, ou quand l'hovercraft viendra prendre le corps, il vaudra mieux que je ne sois plus ici. Je fourre les morceaux de viande crue dans mes poches, ainsi que dans le sac que j'ai confectionné avec les restes de corde et des feuilles. J'envisage d'essayer de confectionner un couteau avec les dents de l'oiseau maintenant, mais je n'ai pas la force, il me faut de l'eau au plus vite. Autour de moi, aucun signe de vie, aucun animal, rien qui puisse m'indiquer une présence d'eau. Je décide de continuer à marcher dans la forêt, il doit bien y avoir une rivière ou un lac quelque part.

Ça fait des heures que je cherche. Pas d'eau dans une forêt tropicale, ce n'est simplement pas possible. J'essaie de me souvenir de ce que j'ai appris à propos de l'eau dans les entraînements, mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je mange la viande de l'oiseau tout en continuant à marcher. J'aimerais bien que des sponsors m'envoient de l'eau, mais j'imagine que personne ne veut me sponsoriser, deuxième jour de jeux et je crève déjà…

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai sommeil. Non, il ne faut pas que je dorme, sinon je ne vais plus me réveiller, il faut que je continue à chercher. Mes yeux se referment tous seuls, je tombe à genoux par terre, non. C'est la fin, je repense à ma sœur, elle doit me voir maintenant, elle doit souffrir à cause de moi. Je me couche par terre. Puis il se passe une éternité sans que je puisse bouger. Je repense à mon père, pourvu qu'il aille bien, je me souviens que j'avais eu l'impression qu'il avait été buté après ma visite, j'espère vraiment qu'il va bien. Les heures passent, et je ne retrouve pas mes forces, j'attends seulement un miracle. Soudain, je sens une présence derrière moi, c'est lui, il est venu me sauver, mon papa, mon miracle. Des pas m'entourent, ils sont deux, c'est surement parce que ma mère est avec lui, j'aimerais ouvrir les yeux et les embrasser. Ma maman dit quelque chose, je crois que c'est sa voix ce que j'entends, mais plus jeune, maman a rajeuni ?

« Elle est morte ? »

« Non, mais elle en a pas pour longtemps » Mais de qui est cette voix ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, c'est mon père ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la laisse ? » Non, papa, maman, ne m'abandonnez pas.

« Oui, vite, il faut qu'on parte d'ici. » De quoi parlent-ils ? Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Je vous aime tellement, vous me manquez ! Revenez, aidez-moi !

« S'il vous plait, ne m'abandonnez pas… » S'il vous plait…

« Attends, Philippe, elle a dit quelque chose. » Philippe ?

« C'est juste des hallucinations, ce n'est pas à nous qu'elle parle, allez, on y va maintenant. » Des hallucinations ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

« Mais Phil ! On ne peut pas la laisser ici ! » C'est la voix d'une petite fille, ce n'est pas ma mère, mais où je suis ?

« Si, on peut, et on doit le faire. Je te rappelle qu'on est ici pour s'entre-tuer, et pas pour sauver des vies. Allez, Clerie, on y va maintenant. » Cette voix n'est pas celle de mon père non plus, Clerie, ça me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

« Elle est encore plus jeune que moi… » Plus jeune que qui ? C'est la dernière chose que j'entends.

J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai la tête qui tourne, le soleil se couche. Une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus est penchée sur moi. Clerie, tribut du Trois, je la reconnais maintenant, c'est sa voix que j'entendais, et non pas celle de ma mère…

« Philipe, elle s'est réveillée ! » Dit-elle en se levant d'un coup. Philipe, c'est son frère de seize ans qui s'est porté volontaire pour l'aider, il me regarde vite fait sans trop de réaction. Ils m'ont sauvée la vie ?! Mais pourquoi ? Je regarde autour de moi pour me repérer, mais j'ai toujours un petit tournis assez désagréable.

Clerie me tend une feuille remplie d'eau, que je bois avec envie.

« Merci » dis-je timidement après m'être essuyée la bouche de la main. Philipe lève les yeux au ciel, et Clerie me souris gentiment.

« Maintenant on va se séparer » Crache le garçon en se levant. « On n'est pas ici pour se faire des amis » Je me lève également et remarque que mon poignet est accroché à l'arbre, mon sang se gèle, ils ont l'intention de me laisser accrochée ici ? Je leur regarde apeurée.

« Pour m'assurer que tu ne nous suivras pas » Dit Philipe en faisant demi-tour et en tenant la sœur par le bras.

« Il a juste fait quelques nœuds, tu vas seulement prendre quelques minutes à les retirer » chuchote Clerie avant de se retourner pour suivre son frère.

« Ok » Dis-je pâle et presque sans voix. Et je les regarde disparaître entre les arbres tout en essayant de défaire les nœuds.

Au bout de quinze minutes, je réussie enfin à défaire tous les nœuds, il fait noir, je rassemble mes affaires et monte à un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Je me trouve proximité d'une rivière, ont-ils fait exprès ? Probablement. Mais pourquoi ? Par peine ? Probablement aussi, mais je décide de ne plus penser à ça pour l'instant.

Je descends de l'arbre puis je me mets à marcher. L'eau n'est plus un problème, mais il faut tout de même que je me méfie des autres tributs, ils doivent être plus nombreux par ici. Je me trouve un autre arbre, avec des racines hautes qui pourront me servir de cachette, puis je m'y engouffre afin de fabriquer un couteau à partir du bec de l'oiseau. Avec une pierre, je frappe le bec de l'animal, celui-ci se casse en deux morceaux. Je range la mâchoire du bas, et je m'attaque à celle du haut, car les dents sont plus gros et serons plus faciles à détacher du bec.

Mes pensées dérivent tout le temps vers la même personne, Clerie, pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvée ? Plus logique, pourquoi a-t-elle forcé son frère à me maintenir en vie ? Ce n'est pas logique.

Une fois quelques dents arrachées, je fabrique enfin un couteau, puis je range les restes coupants dans mes poches, ça pourras toujours servir.

Le soleil est couché, il fait sombre, l'hymne du capitole commence et le sceau apparait dans le ciel. A la fin de l'hymne, il fait noir à nouveau, et plus aucun bruit retentit, aucun mort aujourd'hui… Je le sens mal… Je m'endors inquiète, entre les racines de mon arbre, en me demandant si je survivrais encore un jour.


End file.
